lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Red Riding Hood
"A Land Far, Far Away" | music = "The Crimson" by Atreyu | affiliation = Krimson Mask | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Insanity light | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Scaredy Cat | finisher = None | dob = Unknown | handler = Spriggins | debut = Royal Beanstalk (July 19, 2009) | record = 1-2 | winpct=33 | wins=1 | losses=2 | abilities= | championships=None | accomplishments = | retired = }} Little Red Riding Hood (or more commonly known as Little Red) is the fairytale girl turned demented valet for her monsterous protector, Krimson Mask. After finding themselves in the real world, the two looked for answers to their vandalized past in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), featured most dominantly on the Insanity brand. As a valet and manager, Little Red would lead Krimson Mask to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship just eight months into their debut. Little Red would have a love-hate relationship with Krimson Mask's arch-nemesis, cYnical, often contemplating whether he was her "Knight in Shining Armor" or using her to defeat Krimson Mask to gain control of the World title. After cYnical defeated Krimson Mask for the belt, Little Red would be instated as the Insanity brand's General Manager during its fifth season. Using Insanity as her playground, she would childishly manipulate the roster to defeat her ex. After being replaced by Eric Scorpio after Altered Reality V, she and Krimson Mask returned at Insanity LIVE from Transylvania'', attacking Scorpio's brother Ash Strife.'' Early life Once upon a time, in “A Land Far, Far Away”, there lived a sweet little girl who was loved by everyone in her village. The little girl was given a little cap and hood made of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else. She would forever be called Little Red Riding Hood. One day, Little Red journeyed to her sick Grandmother’s cottage to give her something to eat. While the little girl was on her way, a Big Bad Wolf approached the girl and asked where she was going. Little Red naïvely told him where she was going. The Big Bad Wolf thought to himself what a nice meal the girl would make along with the old Grandmother, so he suggested the girl pick some flowers, which she did. Meanwhile, the Big Bad Wolf arrived at the cottage and gained entry by pretending to be the girl. He devoured the Grandmother whole and disguised himself in the old lady's floral nightgown while he patiently awaited for Little Red Riding Hood. The little girl arrived only to be deceived and swallowed by the wicked animal as well. Proud of his accomplishment, the Big Bad Wolf took a nap and snored very loudly. Fortunately, a hunter named Jack Spriggins had been pursuing the beast and overheard the Wolf’s boisterous snoring. Spriggins sneaked into the cottage, took his axe, and was about to slice the Wolf in two. Just as he was about to kill the animal, Spriggins suddenly realized that the old lady might still be alive inside. The hunter snipped the Wolf’s stomach and freed Grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood. The hunter and girl quickly gathered large stones to fill inside the Wolf’s belly. When the Wolf awoke and tried to run away, he collapsed and died. When the Wolf fell to his death, Spriggins took his trusty axe and cut off the Big Bad Wolf’s head to empty the predator’s blood for extra measure. The three enjoyed the cake that Little Red had brought and they lived happily ever after… …or so that’s what everyone thought. The Fairytale Continues After Grandmother had recomposed herself, she sternly requested to Spriggins that he protect Little Red Riding Hood for the rest of his life in exchange for an unknown favor. The hunter agreed. As time passed on, Little Red blossomed into a beautiful woman. Seeing this hot piece of meat, the predators of the forest preyed after her with the hope of devouring her luscious body. Unfortunately for them, Spriggins’ hunting abilities proved valuable. The hunter stalked behind any predator that came close to the girl and quickly slaughtered them if they got too close. His slaying abilities became known throughout the kingdom for his habit of decimating beasts with his savage wrestling maneuvers and impressive axe-wielding. His slaying trademark always ended with him drawing blood from the beast’s head to cause profuse bleeding and would then pour it on his face in some sort of twisted ritual. Because of his fetish for facial blood, the hunter began wearing a dark red mask and would eventually take on the name Krimson Mask. Despite their difference in age and appearance, Krimson & Red would forever be inseparable, developing a father/daughter-like bond. The folktales of Krimson Mask & Little Red Riding Hood became the stuff of legend. It seemed like everyone had a tall tale on how the courageous Krimson Mask had saved a village from the hands of a foul-odored giant, a repulsive-looking ogre, or even a fire-breathing dragon. But the success of the two would eventually come to an end when tragedy would strike once again. One day, while Krimson & Red were on the road, a pack of Big Bad Wolves ambushed the popular pair. The Wolfpack attacked Krimson Mask and tried to mutilate his masked face. With her protector subdued, and herself being surrounded by several Big Bad Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood was defenseless for the first time since the traumatic experience from several years before at Grandmother’s house. All Little Red remembered is hearing the voice of an unknown man before she lost consciousness. A New World What happened next is a mystery. Little Red could not remember what occurred. All they knew was that they found themselves in a completely new world that is nothing like there own. Due to the encounter with the Wolves, Krimson Mask’s face had been completely disfigured. His eyes and tongue were ripped out while his eyelids and lips were sewn shut. But even without his sight and voice, Mask’s other senses were enhanced, developing a radar-like sixth sense. Ever since, he has acted as a calculated, serial-killer type of monster that only wants to make people bleed for his hideous condition. As for Little Red, she no longer resembled the sweet innocent girl she had always been. The horrors and tragedies of her life have forced her mind to shatter, making her insanely demented in an extra-extroverted way. She believes the unknown man she heard was the person who had orchestrated the attack on them. After finding a news article that featured some of the paranormal performers of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (and the announcement of a general manager who happened to be vacationing in a nearby town), Little Red believed that all her answers to their unknown past would be linked to the PWA. With Little Red acting as the eyes and mouth for Krimson Mask, the two hope to extract information and blood. Only they can be the authors of this twisted fairytale gone horribly wrong. "Welcome to the PWA" During the spring of 2006, Cher (then-Pyromania general manager) announced that she would be taking a vacation after the Capital Punishment PPV and would need an interim GM the following night at Pyromania 9.1. She created the Escape Artist Tournament, a unique competition that featured Pyromania’s top wrestlers fighting in a number of unique matches. The winner of the Escape Artist Tournament (who turned out to be Morpheus) would receive the unique opportunity of exclusively running Pyromania for the following week while Cher enjoyed her retreat. Unfortunately for Cher, the vacation went no where as planned. During the last days of her vacation, Cher visited an old friend who operated an underground wrestling organization on the verge of bankruptcy. As a last ditch effort to gain publicity (and hopefully cash flow), the owner and top wrestler of the company attempted to publicly humiliate Cher by forcing her into their ring and leashed her like a dog. The hope was to bribe the PWA for money in exchange for the embarrassing video footage. As the degradation was about to get worse, the lights in the building unexpectedly turned off. When the lights came back on, a mysterious young woman wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume had appeared in the ring. After an eerie game of hide & seek by Little Red, the fairytale girl finished by saying “Ready or not, here HE comes”. The lights strangely turned off again. When the lights came back on, the uncontrollable Krimson Mask was in the ring and was decapitating everyone in the ring with his axe. After just a few horrific blood-staining moments, Cher was the only person alive in the ring with the towering Krimson Mask standing over here. As Mask raised his axe to deliver the final blow, the bloodbeast violently sliced off her leash instead of her head. As Cher was frantically shaking in shock, Little Red told her that Krimson Mask would be Pyromania’s newest rookie signing…whether she liked it or not. Cher was in no position to say no. Amongst all the rumors about the incident, Krimson Mask and Little Red were officially signed to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The news of Krimson Mask’s signing caused an unprecedented uproar within the PWA locker room. Never before had anyone made an introduction like Krimson Mask. Nearly every wrestler had an opinion on the monstrous hunter’s controversial entry into the company. Many wrestlers feared for their safety due to the rumors of Mask’s use of weaponery, others claimed that the hunter’s actions were merely a horror spectacle to inject fear within the company, while some PWA performers even cited that they enjoyed the reported ruthless nature of the bloodbeast. Nevertheless, no one could argue that the monstrosity known as Krimson Mask was someone (or something) to fear in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Job titles *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Insanity General Manager Match history External links Category:Valets Category:On-Air Talent Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask